A Hanyou's Story
by Anima270
Summary: FemNaru, SasuNaru. Naruto is the daughter of Kyuubi No Youko and is heir to the throne, and a shinobi to the village that hates her. One day the Sandaime takes her off of Anbu and forces her to take on Team 7. Did I mention that she's only twelve.
1. Prologue

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in that manga/show for that matter. But I do own this fanfiction, and Raiju & Sora. (Come in later in story) Life sucks.

Anima: School started a week ago………

Sora: Sucks to be you!

Anima: Well you could've said it in a nicer manner. Hey by the way have you seen Sasuke or Naruto?

Sora: Yes.

Anima: Then where are they?

Sora: It's classified.

-moaning in backround-

Anima: Yeah……. I don't think I wanna know anymore……..or do I?

STORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORY

Who am I? The name is Namikaze Naruto. I am daughter of the deceased Yondaime. Kyuubi is a supposed monster that

still haunts our village of Konohagakure like a nightmare, but I call her my beloved mother. Yes mother. I am a hanyou.

Nine tails is very rare, and I was lucky enough to carry that trait from my mother along with two fiery red fox ears on top of

my long, golden hair. My sun-kissed skin is flawless except for three whiskers decorating each cheek on my heart-shaped

face. My cerulean eyes showing every emotion that I was feeling. If I was not wearing my Anbu uniform (Which was most

of the time.), my outfit was consist of an orange tank top with black khakis, and with an orange kunai holster on my thigh

for easier access. My fiery red fox ears and nine tails would always be groomed to perfection even if I am a tomboy at

heart. Oh wait, I didn't tell you about the whole Anbu ordeal. My codename is FOX and I have been an Anbu Captain for

four years. I know it is kind of hard to believe that a 12 year old girl became an Anbu captain at only eight years old, but it

is true. I graduated from the academy when I was but four years old. Became chuunin one year later. Jounin two after. I

am a S-class ninja with many people currently after my hide but it does not faze me one bit. This might sound sadistic but I

enjoy it a lot. Being in the Bingo book is a honor (Or really bad. Lol) especially for someone of my age. I think I am number

seven in it…………..or is it six? I think I am beginning to babble. I might be well known and a great asset to Konoha but I am

also feared and hated. Mom says that it's only natural after what happened twelve years ago. After all my mom is the

Kyuubi No Youko; ruler of all demons and hanyous. I am her one and only heir to the throne. She is beautiful. With her hair

the color of crimson, along with her ruby red eyes. Her scarlet nine tails and ears gives her an appearance of a goddess.

She is my everything.

I may be hated among some of the humans but I am loved and cherished among the demons and hanyous of my land.

That is where my home is.

* * *

Anima: Well that is it. Hope that you guys liked it.

Raiju: It was boring.

Anima: Well it is the prologue after all. Aren't they all boring as hell?

Raiju: You got a point there.

-Naruto and Sasuke enter the room.-

Anima: Did you two have fun? wink, wink.-

Naruto: Pervert!

Anima: I thank you.

Sasuke: Hn.

Naruto: Hey why did you make me a girl in this fic?

Anima: Because I can. Besides you make an kawaii girl.

Naruto: I HATE YOU!!

Anima: Awww……. I love you too.

-Sasuke stands behind Anima. Clearly angry.-

Anima: Uh oh……. RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!


	2. Namikaze Naruto Jounin of Team 7

Anima: Ita! That hurt.

Sasuke: Don't touch my Naru-chan.

Anima: But I didn't………..

Naruto: He is just a possessive bastard is all.

Sasuke: Hn.

Anima: Note to self. Never try to run away from a shinobi. They will think of you as target practice.

STORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORY

STORYSTORYSTORY

"You're what?!" Screeched an almost hysterical Naruto.

"It is exactly what I said Naruto. You are to retire form you position of Anbu captain to become special jounin, and from there you will take on a team of new genin fresh from the academy." Replied the Sandaime as he put his elbows on the desk that was in his office and crossed his arms.

"But it is too early for me to retire! I am only 12!" Yelled a very furious Naruto.

"Yes but you have been with Anbu for five and a half years! I think it is time for you to retire. Besides you graduated from the academy at such a young age you never were able to be with people your age." Explained the Hokage.

"But al I am going to do is boss them around and take them on crappy D-rank missions! There is no way out of this is there?" The Hokage shook his head no.

"Be at the academy in an hour and I have informed Kakashi, and he will help your team from time to time. You are dismissed." Stated the Sandaime.

"Gotcha. Say hello to Anko-nii and Ibiki-ni for me. Ja." Articulated Naruto as she left the office.

SASUKE'S POV

I am on my way to the academy. Today is the day I become a genin. The lowest of the low. We had an exam yesterday that narrowed us down to nine. ( I am too lazy to write the bell test so it is going to be this way.) I couldn't believe that the pink banshee and the bleached blonde pig made it. I think Kami-sama has something against me.

But I have made my parents proud today. My mom gave me a kiss on the cheek for good luck, my Aniki just flicked my forehead….. Yet again. As for my father, he actually gave me a small smile. Small but still a smile. Itachi may have become a genin at the age of seven but I will overcome him someday. You can bet on that.

It appears that I have finally made it to the academy. I walked through the halls and opened the door to our old classroom. It appears that Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, and Haku are here. (Haku is a shinobi for Konoha)I decided to seat myself in my usual spot by the window.

"Move Ino-Pig! I was here first!" Oh no. That could only mean-

"Hey Forehead- girl! Move! Can't you see that I am trying to get to my Sasuke-kun!" Knew it. Sakura and Ino. Oh shit! They are marching right up to me now.

"Hey Sasuke-kun. I was wondering if I could sit next to you?" Asked Sakura. She was pushing her breasts together to make them look bigger and leaning closer to me. I would've have gotten a nosebleed if it were not for a) I find her ugly and annoying; and b) She is as flat as a board.

"Hey Forehead girl get out of my way! Hey Sasuke-kun. I hope it is okay if I sit here instead of Forehead- girl?" Questioned Ino who clearly showed lustful eyes toward me. Bleh. I think I threw up a little in my mouth. Yup, I did. I can see that everyone else is finding this quite amusing. I would too if this did not involve me. Now they just started a slap fight. I groaned. Great……..just what I needed. I would die if Itachi-nii saw me right now. The door opened, and Iruka-sensei waltz in. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

"Sakura, Ino may you two please return to your seats so I can inform you all on team arrangements. Team seven is Uchiha Sasuke, Umenshi Haku(made up last name.), and Haruno Sakura. I groaned again and Sakura is appearing to be squealing and jumping up and down. I can see the scowl on Ino's face.

"Team 8 is Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. Lastly is team 10. They are Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akamichi Chouji. Your Jounin sensei's should be here any minute now. I will be leaving. Good Luck. Oh my God! What the fuck? Why is that pink banshee on my team?! I mean the girly dude is okay and he's a good asset for our team with his kekkei genkai after all. But Sakura's taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu are lacking greatly. There's more knocking at the door. Two people walk in. One is a man with a cigarette in his mouth and with the jounin attire on, and the other is a woman in a white and red dress like attire with black hair and blood red eyes. They are most likely the jounin that will be teaching some of us. One though is currently missing.

"Hello I am Asuma I will be Team 10's leader and this is Kuranai. She will be the leader of team 8. It appears that Naruto-senpai is not here yet." Stated the man named Asuma. So our teacher's name is fishecake. And he is a higher ranking ninja than them. I feel much better now. This should be good.

"Aaaahhh!" Then there was crashing. The shards of glass flew into each and every direction. But what I saw made me slightly drool. I was captivated by her. Her gold as the sun hair, deep as the sea eyes, and sun-kissed skin. She had nine fiery red tails and two crimson fox ears on top of her head. What made her look more exotic were the whiskers decorating each of her cheek. She is a hanyou. I only read about them. They're supposed to be living in the kingdom under Kyuubi's rule. What is she doing here? I heard that there was one living in Konoha… so that is her. All I can say is Kawaii. Wait did I say that? Uchiha's do not say things like that…..even though it is true. I had to look away to reframe myself from a nosebleed. Out of the corner of my eyes I could tell that Kiba was drooling………….. A lot. Shino had a faint blush on his face. Haku liked men so it didn't faze him but he was clearly showing interest on the while situation. Shikamaru showed interest and that is eerie. Chouji stopped shoving food down his throat…..wow. I could also tell that Sakura and Ino were jealous of her looks and stares. As for Hinata she had a blush on her too. I didn't know that she swung that way. One word; Hot.

NARUTO'S POV

Well that did not go according to plan. It was those bastards faults.

-One hour earlier-

"Ah! I cannot believe that the old man! Who ever heard of retiring from Anbu at only 12 years old!" I screamed. I was walking down the market. People were looking at me funny for two reasons. I was screaming to myself and I am a hanyou. But I quite used to the staring. The men were gazing at me with lust in their eyes. And the women were smacking their husband for staring at another woman or the demon child. I could totally feel the love. Just kidding. I just simply rolled my eyes at some of their antics. Sometimes I wish I didn't look so much like my mom, but hey you can't control how big your breasts are. It is true that hanyous generally mature faster than humans so maybe that is the case.

Just as I passed by a stand I heard some moaning.

"Ah! Raiju harder! Ah!" That voice it was familiar………..wait did he say Raiju?!

"Ahh…..Sora!" I knew it. They're at it again. I swear they are like rabbits or hanyous during mating season. I am glad that it won't happen to me for another year. Wait just a minute….. I am standing in front of an electronics store. Revenge is so sweet. Kukukukuku. I bought a camera for just to capture the moment for and save it for blackmail later. Kukukukuku. Okay stop with the evil laughter before people think that I am crazy. (Which she is. lol) I just followed the sounds that my oh so horny teammates were making. Perfect Picture. Ah crap! It has a flash. Damn you camera!

"Naruto? Naruto! Comeback here!" Yelled a very red looking Raiju. I couldn't tell if his face was red because of embarrassment or anger. I am guessing both. So what if I'm I kind of like yaoi. Okay, okay. Kind of would be an understatement. Raiju is one of my best friends. He has light brown hair with sea-foam green eyes. He is currently in his Anbu garb without the shirt. I suspect it is from his previous 'activities'. Sora……..well let's just say he is a flat chested girl with a penis. He has sky blue hair with dark as night eyes. Maybe I will be safe at the academy. It wouldn't hurt to try………

-End Flashback-

So that's how I ended here on the floor with glass shards all over the place and with Asuma and Kuranai giving me questioning looks.

"There you are!! Naruto you are in so much trouble!" Shouted Raiju with Sora nearing me as well.

"What did you do this time, Naruto-senpai?" Inquired a very confused Kuranai.

"The usual. I found those two horny rabbits in an alley doing 'something' they shouldn't so I decided to inform them that someone was watching them." I articulated. I could see all the genins faces getting redder, and Asuma & Kuranai weren't faring much better.

"What did you mean by informing?! You took a picture of us!" Screeched a very loud Sora.

"So I need a life. Big deal. Besides I remember when I was eight I walked in on you two before our mission. And the time when-" I was stopped by Raiju.

"Okay, okay. Just stop it. We have an audience and I don't think that they want to hear about our sex lives. Just give me the camera and we will be on our way." Declared Raiju.

"Fine. Just remember I have more pictures from where that came from!" Raiju and Sora paled as they exited the classroom. I turned around and I was greeted by many red and questioning faces. Can't this get any worse.

"Hello I am Uzumaki Naruto and I am Team 7's jounin leader." Okay in 3.2.1.

"Nani?!" Wow. These nine genin are sure loud. Hehehe. But not as loud as me.

"What?! You can't be a special jounin?! You're our age!" Screeched the guy with the dog on top of his head. So an Inuzuka. Interesting. I heard that they are loud and have a short-fused. My sources are correct then. I swiftly yet silently went up behind him. No one saw me move at all. I can see him sweating.

"Now listen Ass-breath. I don't like this as much as the next person but I am simply following Sandaime's orders. I am leader of team 7 and if you don't believe me I will prove it to you. Got it?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice. He nodded.

"Oh and take a bath……or a few dozen because my nose is strong and you smell like you live in a dumpster." He nodded again. Good. This might actually be fun.

SASUKE'S POV 

Wow. She is our jounin leader. She is our age. She must be very strong. That means that she must've been in Anbu already. She might be stronger than aniki. I like her already. Oh god. I have a blush on my face. Go away damn you. This is turning around already……….. Although those two doing it. -Shudders-

AUTHORSNOTEAUTHORSNOTEAUTHORSNOTEAUTHORSNOTEAUTHORSNOTAUTHORSNOTE

Anima: Yay I finished it!

Raiju: You ruined my time with Sora……..

Anima: What done is done. So ha!

Sora: You sadistic bastard.

Anima: One can only try…….

-More moaning in the backround-

Anima: God do those two ever stop?!

Sora: Nope!

-Anima gets a broom and starts banging the ceiling.-

Anima: Keep it down you horny rabbits. I am trying to talk to the voices that are in my head!

-Sora and Raiju sweat drop.-


	3. Ages of Characters

This is not a chapter. If you were confused about the ages of the characters in my fan fiction here they are:

Naruto:12

Raiju:20

Sora:19

Sasuke:12

Sakura:12

Haku:13

Shikamaru:12

Ino:12

Chouji:12

Hinata:12

Kiba:12

Shino:13

Kakashi:28

Iruka:24

Itachi:18

Fugaku:39

Mikoto:36

Kyuubi:5,092 (Just random. I didn't do any calculations or anything. I just wanted to make really old)

Sandaime:69

There. I hope I didn't confuse anybody. Hopefully the next chapter will be up by Friday. No later than Sunday. See ya!


	4. The Teams

Anima: Uhhhg. Those two are going to give me a headache with their continuous banging and moaning.

Raiju:……….

Anima: Hey by the way, how come you two are not bothered by it?

Sora: Simple. Have you ever heard of a wonderful thing called earplugs, they work wonders for moments like this.

Anima: Your sarcasm is noted……..

STORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORYSTORY

'Great………… I've been here for what? Five minutes, and I don't like this situation one bit.' Thought Naruto as she was currently back in her spot before sneaking up behind Kiba moments ago. This is when Kuranai decided to break the silence.

"Um well……now that is over come with us and we will officially get to know each other a little bit better. Come now." Informed Kuranai who continued on her way as Asuma followed behind. Naruto walked right behind them and noticed that the genin didn't move one inch.

"I would suggest that you guys start moving your fat asses before Kuranai really gets angry. I think its that time of the month again….." Informed Naruto who now had all nine of them scurrying or in some cases walking casually behind.

They soon ended up on the roof of the academy and it appeared that the majority were anxious about finally becoming shinobi.

"Okay so were going to have introductions as soon as Kakashi is here." Stated Asuma who was smoking another death stick……..yet again. Then there was smoke and some noise and a man with white hair and gray eyes in a jonin outfit appeared in front of them.

" Sorry I am late. I had to go meet dolphin-chan." Explained Kakashi. No one believed him except Naruto. She knew exactly what he was doing.

"So…….. you were having intercourse with Iruka again." Affirmed Naruto who saw the mischievous glint in Kakashi's one notable eye. All nine genin were turning a mixture of red and green.

'So that's why Iruka-sensei was late so many times to class…….' They thought in unison. They were sweatdropping as Kakashi started to explain what he was going to help with and told them what to include in the introductions still with his lecherous smirk on his face.

" So I guess first up is Pinkie" Naruto declared as she was pointing to Sakura. Sakura was fury red. Everyone took a step back from her who knew her well enough. This so called 12 year old sensei is really stepping between a fine line that nobody should go past.

'She is so going down! Cha!' Sakura's inner voice proclaimed. Sakura then put up her act and gave everyone an obviously fake smile.

" My name is Haruno, Sakura. My likes are-" Looks at Sasuke and giggles.

"My hobbies are-" Sakura looks at Sasuke and giggles even louder.

"My dream is to-" Looks at Sasuke and squeals so loud that everyone was covering their ears. Sasuke simply rolled his eyes at her antics. Naruto and everyone could only sigh. Even Ino wasn't that much of Sasuke-fan. In fact if you knew her well enough you could tell that it was all an act and that she has her heart set on a certain lazy genius. (I just gave it away didn't I?)

"I also hate Ino-pig and a certain twelve year old sensei." Added Sakura who still had her innocent smile plastered on her face. Naruto smirked.

" Oh I can feel the love." Included Naruto as she playfully rolled her eyes. There were a few snickers coming from the genin, or should I say mostly from Kiba.

"Ok well then, next is the guy in the pink kimono." Everyone's jaw dropped. No one. NO ONE could ever tell if Haku was guy or girl without 'checking' or asking the guy. Haku could only chuckle.

"So how do you know? It usually takes a while before they find out I am a guy." Informed Haku.

"It was pretty easy. Even though I do admit you look like a girl but there are some things that could tell me that you're a guy. For one you have an adams apple and you're as flat as a board." Articulated Naruto who simply crossed her arms and went into a relaxed position leaning against a tree.

"Well when you put it that way it does make it easier to look at as a guy. Well anyway my name is Umenshi Haku and I like my precious people and training. I dislike it when people who are close to me die or betray me. My hobbies are my hobbies. As for my dream, it is to become a good asset to Konohagakure." Haku then gave everyone a gentle smile. Everyone could only smile back for his admiration.

"Next is Uchiha." Stated Kakashi who was now reading a strange orange book that we all know about already.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I have few likes and many dislikes. One of my dislikes are FANGIRLS. My hobbies are to train with my aniki and to help my mother whenever needed. My ambition is to overcome Aniki and become my own ninja." Articulated Sasuke who now had the drooling Sakura's Attention. After Sasuke was done talking Sakura looked a little disappointed.

"I guess it's my turn now. I like training, cooking, and helping oka-san with the kingdom. I dislike fake people, people who try to ruin everyone's accomplishments, and half of the villagers. My dream is to become Hokage someday before Oka-san gives me the throne." Verbalized Naruto who now had many people looking at her in confusion.

'She hates half the village and she still wants to become Hokage………that's a little confusing. I wonder is she like me………" Sasuke contemplating somewhere in his mind. (I am going to skip everyone else's introductions and crap because it will waste too much of my precious time, and I am sure you don't want to hear Shino talking about bugs for about two to three paragraphs.)

LATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATER

When the introductions were over all three teams went to their training grounds to further discuss about rules and regulations and blah blah blah blah. Kakashi left earlier with the excuse of meeting up with his dolphin-chan again for some 'quality time'.

"Okay so now all that crap is over do you three have any questions?" Asked Naruto who was now looking at the three with the air of authority. The mood changed dramatically until Sakura asked something.

"Why are you wearing those fox ears and tails? Are you trying to look like the demon that violently attacked our village some twelve years ago?" Questioned a somewhat pissed Sakura. Naruto was now filled with rage and anguish that you could see the aura illuminating the training grounds.

"No these are real Sakura. And I will prove it to you…." Naruto said with such venom in her voice. Sakura immediately looked like shit. One of Naruto's tails aggressively wrapped around Sakura's neck. Sakura clung to the tail with dear life for if she let go she will choke to death.

"Is this enough proof that my tails are very much real. In my presence I never want you to talk like that about oka-san again. You only have half the story and I suggest you shouldn't spur such nonsense before you know the entire thing." Maliciously declared Naruto who now finally had let go of Sakura, and Sakura was now on the ground coughing like crazy.

'Her mom is the Kyuubi No Youko!?' Thought all three in unison. Two of the three were kind of excited by the fact that they were going to be taught by someone related to one of the strongest beings that ever lived. The other was let's say slightly outraged.

"Your mother is that monster?! That makes you one too!" Shouted Sakura who was now running away as fast as she could which in fact was pretty slow. Sasuke was furious with someone saying that to his kitsune. He was about to chase after her to give a piece of his mind, but Naruto stopped him.

"It's no big deal. Why would I listen to her anyway. She's fooled by the villagers nonsense and if that's what happened she's not even worth being furious about. Sasuke had now calmed down a bit and Haku didn't look as outrage for her calling one of his precious people being called like that. (You will find out soon. Mwahahahahaha) Sasuke was the first to speak after that incident.

"Oka-san told me to invite my team over for dinner. Sakura isn't included after what happened but you two can come if you want to." Muttered Sasuke who now had a blush decorating his cheek for what the fourth or fifth time today. (It's the apocalypse. AAAAHHH!!) Naruto smiled which made Sasuke's blush a deeper color of red.

"Sure we would love to." Stated Naruto and Haku in unison. Sasuke entire face was now crimson.

AUTHORNOTEAUTHORNOTEAUTHORNOTEAUTHORNOTEAUTHORNOTEAUTHORNOTE

Anima: Yay! Another chapter finished!

Sora: How come I am not in this chapter.

Raiju: Yeah how come?

Anima: Because you are not needed in this chapter.

Raiju: We're only in this story for perverted reasons aren't we?

Anima: Maybe. But the story does get more serious on.

Sora: I hope so. Cuz I don't want to be used for comedy sake.

Anima: Don't worry Sora-chan I love you too much to do that.

-Raiju stands behind Anima with a Kunai in his left hand.-

Anima: NOT AGAIN!!

-Anima starts running away with Raiju right on her tail-


	5. Kyuubi

I rated this fic M for a reason. There IS going to be a lemon in here. Just later……….. Hopefully sooner though. Kukukukukukukukukukuku……………. (I know, I know. I Am a pervert. Youo must deal with it though.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything that includes in the anime/manga. But I DO own my characters; Raiju and Sora though. But if I were to own Naruto………………………….. (laughs uncontrollably, thinks for a minute and gets a massive nosebleed)

--

Anima: Ugh……… I can't feel anything…….. -twitch, twitch-

Raiju: That's what you get.

Sora : Seriously didn't you learn the first time with Sasuke and Naruto?

Anima: No…………….

- Naruto and Sasuke walks into room.-

Naruto: What happened? You look like shit.

Sasuke: Hn.

Anima: Thanks for the wonderful compliment……….

Sora: Well anyway on with the chapter.

--

"Oh my! Sasu-chan never brought anyone home before! Are you his friends?" Asked a seemingly joyful woman with dark grey eyes and midnight hair whom was currently hugging the three with a strength of twenty men. Their guess was that this overly excited woman is the Ice-Prince's mother with the way she was acting.

"Mother please let go of us before you strangle us to death." Said a slightly impassive Uchiha behind the four of them. He was showing some emotion which was a big difference then to how he usually acted. (I know hard to believe, ne?)

Oh Itachi! You're home so early? What happened to the mission you were assigned to about an hour ago?" Mikoto questioned Itachi with one of the quite famous Uchiha death glares.

"Well, it was canceled after I found out that my captain had retired, isn't that right Naruto-dono?" Replied the long haired raven as he was looking towards Naruto's way. Now everyone were gazing towards her as well.

"Hehe…… I have a good explanation though, Itachi……….It was all the old mans fault. You see-" But the little blonde Kitsune was halted from finishing the rest of her sentence.

"I really don't need another one of your tall tales right now. I will get a headache…………" Informed Itachi as he went back into the huge home of the head Uchiha Family.

"But it's true! It is the old man's fault!" Yelled Naruto as she ran into the home of the Uchihas.

"I guess we follow her then…….." Affirmed Haku as he bowed respectfully to Mikoto and entered the mansion right after his sensei. Mikoto smiled sweetly and dragged a slightly perturbed Sasuke inside. (By slightly, I mean a lot.)

--

Meanwhile on the other side of Konoha…….

"Achoo! Someone's talking about me……….. Achoo!" Pronounce the Sandaime as he grabbed a tissue and began blowing on it. Even when he was in this state he was still able to tell that someone was in the room with him.

"You can show yourself now." Declared the aged Hokage as he waited for the person to present themselves.

"Ah, so even in old age you are still very perceptive." Just then a woman with fiery red hair and crimson eyes in royal gowns appeared. Her nine tails was her most noticeable feature though. All in all she was very beautiful.

"I could say the same thing to you. What are you doing here, Kyuubi-sama?" Questioned the now slightly tensed man.

"Why Sarutobi, I thought that you would have known by now. It has been almost ten years since I left her here. I now need her to come back to the demon world before it's too late." Said the now stern looking woman clad in red.

"You know that Naruto is an important asset to Konoha, even when she's not treated like it. I just can't let her go that easy, besides she has grown on me." Coolly replied the Sandaime.

"But I am her mother. It is wonderment on why I kept her here this long. I need her there, I want her there with me. She is my heir and daughter!" Declared Kyuubi who was raising her voice a little now.

"Yes she is, but I have a feeling that something is amiss and if something were to occur while she was gone I fear that Konohagakure might be in shambles, or worse." Informed the leader of the village.

"Something is happening in our realm as well. Things are not looking up and I fear that my people, her people will be in danger." Stated the woman.

"This is her home as well. Do not forget that your mate, her father was human and a citizen to this village so that makes her one as well." Articulated the now more determined as ever Hokage.

"That is true, but in the demon world we treat her as if she was a fragile piece of art; while here she is treated like crap." Said Kyuubi, obviously trying to control her very bad temper. (Trust me, if she were to lose her temper all hell would break loose. Lol)

"You know that only a certain amount of people treat her like that. Other than that she is loved her by her friends and fellow shinobi, and I care for her well being as well." Informed the Sandaime.

"Fine. I can see that I am not changing anything with this useless argument. But I WILL take her when she reaches the age of thirteen in a few short months. Do we have a deal?" Inquired the impatient looking woman.

"Yes. But until then she is still a part of this village……. I have a feeling that there is something else that you are itching to tell me." Assumed the aged man.

"As I have already told you, you are very perceptive. Yes there is something as well that needs to be discussed. A few days ago one of my messengers sent me a letter saying that they found one of the villages in ruins, and it was within twenty some miles of my palace. Everyone was already dead. It was an all out massacre and we suspected that humans were the ones who did it. We're not sure exactly whom yet but we do know that with all the things that are happening, there might a be an all out war between our two worlds, and we will be unable to stop it." Verbalized Kyuubi, now deadly serious.

"Why do you think that people were the ones that caused that?" Asked the Hokage; now resting his elbows on the desk.

"The scent of human was in many various places in the village of where the corpses of my people were. It could be one person or it could be an entire village trying to challenge us. There are still too many holes in the story to be able to tell." Added Kyuubi.

"I see. Well I will help in any way possible." Declared the Hokage.

"Thank you for the help. Do you know where my daughter is? I would like to see her before I have to go back to my world." Said the woman whom was giving a small, if deceptive smile towards the Hokage.

"I think that she might be in the Uchiha destrict. Most likely at the head house." Informed the man sitting at the desk.

"Thank you." Said the Demon Queen as she vanished with a snap.

--

"So you were the Captain of Itachi's squad?" Asked Sasuke as he was looking towards her for an answer, and as well as the others. Right now the five were in the middle of dinner. Fugaku was currently in the middle of an important meeting so he wasn't here.

"Yup! It was fun! Except for that part when we were guarding the Fire Lord and he stepped on my tail…………." Said Naruto who mumbled the last part of the sentence. Only Itachi knew what she was talking about and he was smirking thinking about that moment.

"So that's why you retired? You were forced to by the Hokage?" Inquired Itachi.

"Yeah. He said that I had been in Anbu for too long. I thought that that was a load of shi-" But Naruto was stopped by Mikoto.

"Naruto please refrain yourself from doing that at the dinner table please. I know it is a little hard to when you got that language from your mom when I met her a few years ago." Stated Mikoto as she took a bit of rice and put it into her mouth.

"Ahh…….but you know me. It's hard no to. It's in my natu-" Knock, knock. This time Naruto was stopped knocking at the front door.

"I will get it." Declared Mikoto as she got up from her seat and went to the door. She opened it and her mouth dropped slightly.

"Hello Mikoto-san. It has been a long time, hasn't it?" Said the person.

"Kyuubi-sama!! It's good to see you! Are you here to see Naruto-chan?" Asked the raven haired woman as she opened the screen-like door opened.

"So she is here. Yes may you show me to her?" Inquired the crimson haired royal.

"No problem, just follow me. " Said Mikoto as she led the Demon lady into the dining room. Everyone stopped from their mindless chattering, (Mostly or all from Haku and Naruto) and looked towards where the footsteps were coming from. Naruto's eyes lit up with pure joy and amusement.

"Mom!!" Shouted Naruto as she glomped the beautiful demon in front of them.

"MOM?!" Yelled the three faces. (If you're wondering why they're yelling, it is becuz they were surprised by the fact that the demon of all demons is right in front of them. If only you could see their faces... it would be priceless.)

--

Anima: There done!

Sora: I wasn't in it though…… again! (Pouts)

Raiju: Me either.

Anima: Because I didn't feel like it! Gosh!

Sora: At least the chapter was a little more serious than the last one.

Anima: I know, and it's hard when your writing a genre that's completely new to you. ( I am a really good horror story writer. Ask all my teachers……….if you know them. Lol)

Sora: But anyway... I heard that you last name is Loveless. Is that true?

Anima: Yeah. Got a problem with it.

Sora: no...

-argument starts in backround-

Raiju: Well I guess I'm forced to say goodbye. Sayonara peoples……………


	6. Something Amiss

Disclaimer: I do now own Naruto for the thousandth time. Geez I am kind of getting sick of writing this crap on ALL of my stories. I wouldn't have to if Masashi Kishimoto would be willing to give me Naruto and all of its glory. Come on! I know you want to……….

--

Anima: I haven't slept for over thirty-five straight hours, and I still feel wide awake.

Raiju: That's nice…….. (Rolls eyes.)

Anima: I know it is FANTAST- (soft snoring in the backround)

Raiju: Wow………….

-Sasuke and Naruto come into the room and sees Anima out cold on the floor.-

Naruto: Do I want to know what happened?

Raiju: I don't really think so.

Naruto: Well since she is asleep……kukukukukukuku (Add evil music to backround.)

Sasuke: Hn. Since Anima has fallen asleep, I guess I will be in her place. Now let's just get on with this chapter.

Raiju: Aww…..I wanted to though………….. (Depressed now.)

--

A little recap on the story shall we……….

"_Kyuubi-sama!! It's good to see you! Are you here to see Naruto-chan?" Asked the raven haired woman as she opened the screen-like door opened._

"_So she is here. Yes may you show me to her?" Inquired the crimson haired royal._

"_No problem, just follow me. " Said Mikoto as she led the Demon lady into the dining room. Everyone stopped from their mindless chattering, (Mostly or all from Haku and Naruto) and looked towards where the footsteps were coming from. Naruto's eyes lit up with pure joy and amusement._

"_Mom!!" Shouted Naruto as she glomped the beautiful demon in front of them._

"_MOM?!" Yelled the three faces. (If you're wondering why they're yelling, it is becuz they were surprised by the fact that the demon of all demons is right in front of them. If only you could see their faces... it would be priceless.)_

_--_

"I missed you mom!! I haven't seen you in months!!" Exclaimed the blonde haired girl as she gazed up at the beautiful demon she was hugging. The red haired goddess looked down at her daughter and a soft smile appeared on her fierce/elegant features. (Great. Now I am going to sound like Christian Siriano from Project Runway season four. Joy.)

"I haven't seen you in a while kit. I missed you a lot too." Replied Kyuubi. She was happy that she was able to see her little kit again. It was all because of the elders doing for taking her child away from her that she couldn't take her child away from this hell. Damn them. Someday she was going to kill those old geezers; a slow and painful death at that. With lots of knives and blood, you can't forget about the blood. Kukukukukukukukukuku………

Everyone was staring at this red-headed beauty like she was on the verge of insanity, with the maniacal laughter and all. Everyone took a step back.

"Uh-hem. Um sorry about that. I am still trying to solve that little problem of mine." Articulated the demon Queen known as Kyuubi as she rubbed the back of her head laughing slightly. Everyone besides her daughter just nodded their heads, sweatdrops evident.

"So is there a reason you're here mom? I thought that I was supposed to meet you in another month about the meeting or something." Said Naruto trying to change the subject before they would think that her mom was crazy. (Too Late for that Naru-chan.)

"Yes, actually this is important and I need to speak to you in private." Stated the woman with fiery red hair and scarlet eyes. Everyone left the room within a heartbeat.

"So what is it mom? Is something wrong in the demon realm. Did humans find a way there or something?" Asked Naruto all at once. Kyuubi sighed at her daughter's hunger for answers.

"One at a time, kit. And as a matter of fact; the humans from Otokagakure have somehow found the entrance to our world and have already slaughtered hundreds of children and women." Responded Kyuubi, now serious. Naruto was in shock. She felt as if her world had crumbled and shattered into a million pieces.

"What?! How did this happen?! I thought that they couldn't reach the demon realm without knowing where the secret entrance to it. Otherwise it would be utterly pointless!" Exclaimed the outraged blonde jounin.

"Yes that is true. But we believe that someone from the demon realm are working with Otogakure. We don't know whom yet though. That's the problem. But I have a good hint at whom it is." Responded the woman to her blonde daughter. Naruto seemed curious, confused, anger, and so much more. Whomever is doing this is going to face the wrath of one angry twelve year old half demon.

"You said that you think you know who it is right, mom?" Asked Naruto. Kyuubi nodded her head yes.

"Then whom do you suspect it is then?" Inquired the girl.

"I'm not entirely sure yet kit, but I think that it might be the cause from Orochimaru. He's been trying to get me to submit to him and give up my kingdom, so he can rule. I won't allow it! If he was ever in concession he kill many more of our people than he already has, and that is too much." Barked the woman with fiery hair and tails.

"So what are we supposed to do?!" Yelled Naruto. Kyuubi sighed and rubbed her temples. Her daughter could be so loud. But alas Naruto was still her lovable, slightly annoying kit.

"Wait until more information is gathered, but in the meantime I am evacuating everyone for their safety." Calmy stated Kyuubi with authority.

"Then what am I supposed to do?! Just sit around?!" Loudly Questioned the seemingly calmer girl.

"I am already taking care of things as we speak. Don't worry kit, I got everything handled. I promise to see you soon! Ja!" And in an instant the beautiful woman was gone.

"You guys can come out now." Informed Naruto to the slightly opened door. Sasuke, Haku, and Itachi came out.

"So what are you going to do Naru-sensei?" Inquired Haku.

"I don't know. I guess exactly what my mom told me to do for now. Nothing." Replied Naruto as a matter of factly.

--

"Hokage-sama I would like a propersition from you before I leave." Declared a woman with fire red hair and eyes, with tails and ears to match.

"What is it then?" Asked the Sandaime. Time passed on by. And they were done.

"That's is fine with me. I will inform them tomorrow." Said the aged man. And in a flash she was gone.

--

Anima:Ugh...Where am I?

Sora: So you're finally awake then.

Anima: Yeah why? Is there something I should be aware of.

Sora: Oh no reason whatsoever... (Walks away. Laughing in backround)

Anima: What's gotten into him? (Goes into bathroom and sees reflection)

Anima:NARUTO!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!

-Farther away.-

Sasuke:You got her really mad now.

Naruto: Then mission accomplished.

--

Sorry if it's not really good. I am kind of in a hurry to update because I am going to be very busy this week and I probably won't be able to update foer a while. Well hoped that you guys liked, and tell me anything if you feel like the story could be better, cuz I know that it's not perfect. See ya peoples.


	7. The Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything like that whatsoever. If I did I wouldn't be in my bedroom writing fanfiction about it. But if I did own Naruto it would be so cool!! I could like rule the world mwahahahahahahaha!! Okay now that I am done with my evil laughter let us get on with the story. Woot! My birthday is this Sunday!! I am turning 14 peoples!! WOOT!! Oops did I just say my actual age online? If I did pay no attention to it cuz I don't wanna get in trouble for writing rated 'M' stories. And if I were to get in trouble then you will never get your stories peoples. So there. lol

--

Sora: Anima I just know that you will like our birthday present to you!! After all we known you the longest!!

Raiju: Diddo.

Naruto: No Way!! If she like's your present then she'll LOVE our present!! Isn't that right Sasuke-teme?

Sasuke: Hn. (It means yes to you people whom don't speak Sasukenese. lol)

-Sora and Naruto argue in the back round.

Anima: Uh guys...

-Not listening to her apparently.-

Anima: So much for paying attention to the birthday girl. Well anyway let's get on with the story while I...try to calm the loudmouths down.

-Sora and Naruto turn to Anima's direction.-

Sora and Naruto: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

--

A little recap on the story shall we peoples...

_"Hokage-sama I would like a proposition from you before I leave." Declared a woman with fire red hair and eyes, with tails and ears to match._

_"What is it then?" Asked the Sandaime. Time passed on by. And they were done._

_"That's is fine with me. I will inform them tomorrow." Said the aged man. And in a flash she was gone._

--

"Naruto-sensei..." Nothing came from the blonde.

"Naruto-Sensei." Said the person, a smudge louder than before. Naruto only snuggled into her bed more.

"NARUTO!!" Yelled the high pitched voice from the person. Naruto 'eeped' and fell out of bed. She rubbed the back of her head and yawned quite loudly, all the while glaring at her intruder...correction intruders. (They broke into her home...lol)

"We have been waiting at the training grounds for over FOUR HOURS!!" Screeched the Haruno girl. Naruto looked up clearly frustrated and cranky. (I would be too if someone broke into my home and made me get up from my soft, cushiony bed. Okay now I am getting off track... lol)

"What. The. HELL YOU GUYS!!" Screeched the leader of team 7. She kept glaring at her so called team. Sakura had a smug looking smile on her face. Why the hell was she here?! After what happened the day before she should've stayed at least a mile away from her, not be in HER house. This wasn't making any sense. She slowly turned and glared at the other two. Haku looked a little irratated but all in all he was still pretty much the same girl... I mean guy. Now as for Sasuke, he was another thing. He had an enormous smirk plastered on his pale, porcelain skin.

"What are you smirking about duckbutt?" Questioned the blonde but still keeping her gaze over him pretty intently. Sasuke's smirk vanished as if it had never existed.

"What did you call me DOBE?!" Surprisingly shouted Sasuke while trying to hold back a twitch.

"Ya heard me duckbutt. Besides with your oddly shaped hair I am positive that many people will agree with me on that subject!" Naruto retorted back. Haku chuckled.

"She's right Sasuke. I mean if you look at your hair from an angle it does look like the ass of a chicken." Informed the chuckling Haku.

"Thanks a lot you guys..." Mumble the raven haired teen. Now as you go towards Sakura it appeared that if she were to become anymore purple she would explode into a million pieces. And now after Haku's comment she had had enough of people making fun of her Sasuke-kun.

"SHUT UP!! Sasuke-kun is amazing, wonderful, talented, and a better shinobi than you guys will ever be. And I bet than in a few years he will outrank blondie here" Screeched the pink-haired banshee.

'Note to self; kill all pink-haired banshees. They are annoying and useless.' Thought Naruto and Sasuke exactly at the same time. (I wonder if Sakura's mom has pink hair as well...wonder if its her dad? That be kinda creepy... lol)

"Hm, is that so Sakura-san?" Inquired a voice from outside. Everyone turned towards that direction as Naruto swiftly opened the window. Itachi was there; sitting on a branch in his usual garb of Anbu attire.

"And exactly who are you?! This conversation has nothing to do with you." Said Sakura in a threatening voice. Sasuke sighed.

"Aniki what are you doing here?" Questioned the youngest of the Uchiha brothers. Sakura's ears perked up at the word 'Aniki'.

"So your Sasuke's brother?! Wow that's so cool!! I bet you are great shinobi as well...!" Gleefully exclaimed Sakura. As she continued to shower the Uchiha brothers with compliments and somehow to which to everyone's pleasure somehow ignored her bantering. Itachi began speaking again.

"Well otouto I am here to inform team 7 of your first A-rank mission." Itachi stated as a matter of factly. He looked at his sempai, and then continued.

"You guys are to report to the Hokage's office to get more information on what you are supposed to be doing. Ja then." And in a poof he was long gone.

"Wonder why they would give a rookie genin team an A-rank mission so soon" Outwardly thought Naruto. The other three didn't even hear her because they were so happy that their first mission would be A-rank that they were doing the happy dance. Well ok...no they weren't dancing but they were pretty excited after all.

--

Team seven were within the office of the hokage within minutes due to their ecstatation. (Random; longest word that I know how to spell for some eerie reason is 'floccinaucinihilipilification.' lol it's a funny word.)

'Well that didn't take a while...' Thought the Sandaime as he welcomed them into his office. Once all four were in the room and the door was closed he got right down to business.

"Team 7 you are already about the rank of this mission already, I presume?" Asked the old man Naruto had always considered a grandfather. The girl nodded her head sternly.

"So...old man are we gonna get the details to the mission or what?" Curiously inquired the golden haired girl. She got whacked on the head by her pink haired student thinking that it wouldn't hurt much. Boy was she wrong.

"Baka! Don't be disrespectful to Hokage-sama!" Ordered the girl. (She should be nicer to her sensei, otherwise later in the story I might do something... kukukukukukukukukuku. Okay stop evil laughter before I can't stop. lol)

"That hurt pinkie..." Murmered Naruto but Sakura still heard what she said. Before she could retort back the Hokage interrupted their little chit chat.

"Huh-hem. I probably won't be the best person to tell you about your mission, so why don't I introduce to you the person whom had hired you guys." Informed the Sandaime as he stared at them impassively. The four ears perked up at the last sentence.

"Would you please come in..." Declared Sarutobi. The door opened and everybody gazes were towards the person whom ahd now just entered the office. Some of the faces were overjoyed, and some displeased.

"Hi Naru-chan. See I promised you that I would see you again before I leave." Simply articulated Kyuubi as she smiled at her daughter.

"Okaa-san!" Naruto shouted with glee yet again as she tackled her mom to the ground.

--

Sora: This is a 'little' something from me and Raiju.

Raiju: We know you'll love it.

-Anima opens present and it's Cactaur. (A dancing cactus from a vid I saw.) Cactaur comes out dancing his weird dance thingy.

Anima: Sweet!! I always wanted to meet him.

-In the back round you can hear Cactaur singing 'We're going to the t.v. store repeatedly. Naruto and Sasuke come in.-

Naruto: If that's great look who WE got her for her birthday!!

Sasuke: Hn.

-Anima opens giant present and Mary Kate and Ashley Olsen come out. Anima's mouth open in pure shock.-

Naruto: See... I told you guys that she would love our present the best. Hah!

Anima: No that's not it... (Starts shaking in fear.)

Mary Kate and Ashley: There's a new Mary Kate and Ashley Olsen movie out... Mary Kate and Ashley go shopping!

Anima: OH MY GOD RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!! (Panicks and runs out of room along with Raiju and Sora.)

Naruto: What's so scary?

Sasuke: Who knows.

Cactaur: Olsen Twins...,...KILL!? (Destroys everything in his path.)

Naruto and Sasuke: SHIT!! RUN!!

--

I hoped that you guys liked the new chapter. If ya like it tell me cuz it makes me happy when people take the time to review my stories. It gives me a boost for writing the next chapter for some reason. But I think it does that to everybody.(lol) Also I DO NOT HATE SAKURA!! (Well completely hate...) I just needed a mini evil like person in the story and she was the only one I could think of at the moment, so ya. Well I will most likely write the next chapter before the end of the next weekend. So bye peoples!!


	8. The Mission Part 2

Hi peoples. It has been officially one week since I updated this story and all I can say is wow. I mean I usually update a lot faster for you guys. Man am I getting lazy or what. But anyway my birthday was awesome!!!! Sorry just had to gloat for a second. Well anyway I know you guys are ignoring my author's note and going straight to the story. So I am going to stop right here. lol

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all. I always have to put this here because somebody was sending me mean messages about not putting disclaimers on every chapter. So yeah I have to do this.

--

Naruto: Wasn't that a fun birthday, ne Anima?

Anima: I am going to kill you for ruining my birthday!!!!!!

Naruto: Aaah!!! Sasuke help me!!!

Sasuke: Don't want to. She's your problem.

Naruto: You're a mean lover.

Sasuke: Hn.

Anima:GET BACK HERE!!!!

Sasuke: Well I guess I have to start the chapter today. Here it is... I guess.

--

Flashback In Case You Have Forgotton....

_"Baka! Don't be disrespectful to Hokage-sama!" Ordered the girl. (She should be nicer to her sensei, otherwise later in the story I might do something... kukukukukukukukukuku. Okay stop evil laughter before I can't stop. lol)_

_"That hurt pinkie..." Murmered Naruto but Sakura still heard what she said. Before she could retort back the Hokage interrupted their little chit chat._

_"Huh-hem. I probably won't be the best person to tell you about your mission, so why don't I introduce to you the person whom had hired you guys." Informed the Sandaime as he stared at them impassively. The four ears perked up at the last sentence._

_"Would you please come in..." Declared Sarutobi. The door opened and everybody gazes were towards the person whom ahd now just entered the office. Some of the faces were overjoyed, and some displeased._

_"Hi Naru-chan. See I promised you that I would see you again before I leave." Simply articulated Kyuubi as she smiled at her daughter._

_"Okaa-san!" Naruto shouted with glee yet again as she tackled her mom to the ground. _

--

"Okaa-san!" Naruto shouted with glee yet again as she tackled her mom to the ground.

"So wait, your our client?" Inquired Sasuke as Naruto continued to strangle her mom with bear hugs.

"Yeah. Now Naru-chan would you please let me go so I can inform you guys of the mission?" Asked Kyuubi as she used two of her tails to pry her daughter off of her. (Oh I can picture that. lol)

'Oh hell no!! There is no way I'm going to do a mission for HER. I can barely stand her idiotic daughter!' Were the thoughts that were running through a certain pink-haired ninja's mind. (I don't hate Sakura, but I don't like her either. And I bet that the feeling's mutual. lol)

"So you were saying Okaa-san?" Questioned Naruto.

"Well the mission is about two to three months long and we will be in the demon realm." Kyuubi stated as a matter of factly.

"HELL YEAH!!!!!" Exclaimed the blonde haired jounin. Everyone in the room sweat dropped, and some people even took a step away from her. As Naruto began doing her dance like thing Haku spoke up.

"Could you give us the mission in more detail, beacause so far my comprehending of it is vague." Inquired Haku. (Haku is a woman.....er, man of few words. lol)

"Well something is amiss in our realm, and we're not entirely sure but we think that humans have something to with it though." Said the red-haired beauty.

"What makes you think that humans did it, okaa-san?" Questioned Naru-chan.

"Well there was some evidence that pinpoints to shinobi of the villages of sound and mist. They even slaughtered innocent women and kits. It wasn't a pretty thing to see." Said Kyuubi. You could feel an aura of sadness. Things were silent, even Sakura felt remorse for the children.

"Wh-what vi-village w-was it?" Asked Naruto trying to hold back her tears.

"It was Sai's village......." Replied Kyuubi. Naruto's eyes were the size of saucers, filled to the brim with unshed tears.

"......But it was Sai whom told us what had happened. He is the only survivor of it." Finished the ruler of the demon world. Naruto inwardly sighed in relief that his friend had managed to escape the mess.

'Sai you bastard! I am going to kill you for giving me a heart attack!!!!' Were along the lines of Naruto thoughts. (Looks like Sai is in deep shit. lol)

"Hn. So when are we leaving?" Articulated the Uchiha, an impassive expression on his features.

"Tonight. So get everything that you need and meet me at the gate in three hours. " Informed Kyuubi.

"Hai." The four said in unison. As they were about to leave the Sandaime stopped them.

"There is actually three more people I would like you to bring on this mission." Explained the old man.

"Whom are they?" Questioned Kyuubi. There was a knock at the door.

"As a matter of fact, here they are. Come in." Declared the Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves. The door opened open and the three shinobi walked in. Naruto's face had a grin like smile. She quickly tackled the three to the ground.

To be continued....

--

Naruto: Oww..... that hurt

Anima: Well that's what you get for ruining my party.

Naruto: But the present was from Sasuke as well...

Anima: Yeah I know.... But I also know that Sasuke will beat the shit out of me if tried anything. Isn't that right Sasuke?

Sasuke: Hn.

Sora and Raiju: Is it safe to come out yet?

Anima: Yeah it's over.

Sora: Woah what happened to you Naruto?

Naruto. Anima. That's what happened....

--

I feel kind of bad for leaving the chapter at where it was but I am still very sick and very tired so I guess you guys have to deal with it right now. Everytime I get better I get sick again. I think I might be curesed. Cough, cough. I think I might fall asleep right now. Goodbye I guess, see ya whenever I update again. Which I might add is most likely very soon. Bye peoples.


	9. Off We Go

Sorry peoples for not updating in a while. School has tired me out. Maybe I shouldn't take so many extra curricular activities. Nah. But I am back and that is all that matters. lol. I don't think I have updated this story in maybe two weeks. I remember I used to update this every two days. But that was during summer. Okay stop reminscising and let's get on with this already peoples.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto whatsoever. I think to everyone that this fact is pretty obvious. But Sora and Raiju are mine! All mine mwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! (In back round Sora and Raiju are sweat dropping.)

--

Anima: I am very happy!

Sora: Is there a reason.

Anima: Nope!

Sora: Okay........

Sora: That's a little creepy.

Raiju: JUst let her be that. Naruto will eventually screw something up and ruin her mood.

Sora: Guess that's true.

-Naruto walks in room with something in a trash bag.-

Naruto: Uh Anima.............

Anima: Yeah? (Still happy.)

Naruto: I kinda broke something......................

-Mood instantly changes for the worse.-

Anima: What. Did. You. Brake?!

Naruto: PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!1

Anima: I will ask again. What. Did. You. Brake?

Naruto: Don't hurt me but I kinda broke your doll collection.

Anima: You don't mean my porcelain dolls that are over hundred fifty years old do you. (Mood darkening.)

Naruto: Yes...............I"M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anima: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Raiju: See told you, Sora.

(Yes I collect dolls. Got a problem with that? lol)

--

_"Hn. So when are we leaving?" Articulated the Uchiha, an impassive expression on his features._

_"Tonight. So get everything that you need and meet me at the gate in three hours. " Informed Kyuubi._

_"Hai." The four said in unison. As they were about to leave the Sandaime stopped them._

_"There is actually three more people I would like you to bring on this mission." Explained the old man._

_"Whom are they?" Questioned Kyuubi. There was a knock at the door._

_"As a matter of fact, here they are. Come in." Declared the Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves. The door opened open and the three shinobi walked in. Naruto's face had a grin like smile. She quickly tackled the three to the ground._

_To be continued...._

--

"As a matter of fact, here they are. Come in." Declared the Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves. The door opened open and the three shinobi walked in. Naruto's face had a grin-like smile plastered on it. And within seconds she quickly tackled the three to the cold, hard, ground.

"Ow! Naru do you mind getting your fat ass off of us!?!" Screeched the man known as Raiju, meanwhile Sora and Itachi were entangled with each other under Raiju.

'Fat ass......' Sasuke repeated the words in his head. He quickly covered his nose before anyone could see the blood drizzling out from it. Only a certain mother of a certain blonde noticed this. A devilish smirk on her pale face.

"Sorry guy. " Apologized the blonde-haired girl as she quickly got off the them and helped them up.

"So you guys are coming with us?" Asked Naruto already knowing the answer. The three nodded their heads.

"This is going to be so awesome!!!!! It's like a vacation!!!!! DATTEBAYO!!!!!" Exclaimed Naruto punching the air.

"So aniki, you're coming with us as well?" Inquired the youngest of the Uchiha's.

"Yes." Replied the long-haired raven.

"So now that we are all here, can we go already old man?!" Complained Naruto adding emphasis to the word 'old'. Kyuubi then smacked the back of her daughter's head none to gently.

"OW!!!!!! That hurt...... What was that for Okaa-san?" Whined Naruto as she rubbed the back of her head.............again.

"Be a little more respectful to your elders." Barked the red-haired demon. Naruto grumbled something under her tongue, but no one was able to make out what it was.

"Like Naruto said. You are dismissed." Declared the third hokage.

"Meet me at the gates as soon as you get your things. Remember this mission will last at least two months, so be prepared. Ja." Pronounced Kyuubi and with that said she disapeared with a poof from the office.

"Always such a damn show off! Stupid old witch........." Muttered Naruto as she exited through the office door slamming it as she closed it. A few of the people in the office that have known her long enough just sighed. With the mother-dauhter duo together this is going to be a very, very, very, very, very, very, long mission.

--

"Where is Naruto-sensei?" Inquired Sasuke as the entire group waited for a certain twelve year old blonde girl.

"Just like my daughter. I told you Itachi; she has been haging around with Kakashi too much lately." Kyuubi stated as a matter of factly.

"Why are you so worried about Naruto anyway otouto? Could it be that you have a crush on her?" Teased the older of the siblings.

"Sasuke and Naruto sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." The blue-haired man known as Sora taunted gleefully. Raiju turned to his boyfriend.

"Isn't that a little immature, especially for your age?" Questioned Raiju. And this went on for another hour much to Sakura's dismay, and Sasuke's face slowly evolved red before Naruto actually showed up. When she showed up his face was as red as his favorite fruit. (Yes, tomato is a fruit to you non-believers.)

"What's up with Sasuke?" Inquired Naruto whom could see the apparent redness in the pale, porcelain skin of the younger Uchiha. She leaned in closer to him to get a better look at him. His face became redder........if that was possible.

"No-nothing! Let's go already." Said Sasuke changing the rather quickly, before the really slow blonde actually found out why he was blushing. Sakura tried to ignore this entire ordeal thinking that he was only embarrassed because they were teasing him.

"Well off we go! WOOT!" Cheered Naruto as she ran ahead. She stopped in her tracks, and slowly turned around.

"What's wrong Naru-chan?" Asked her okaa-san.

"I......uh......kinda forgot the directions." Explained Naruto giving a cheeky grin towards the group of people. Yup. Things were definitely as they should be.

--

Anima: Me is happy again.

Sora: Is it because you let all your angst out or something?

Anima: Yup!

Sora: Then good for you!

Naruto: Correction. Good for her, bad for me..........

-mood changes.-

Naruto: Woah! What's with the mood changing so much. Bipolar much?

Anima: WHY YOU LITTLE #$%

-Another brawl starting.-

Sora: Ah.......the circle of life.

--

There done for the chapter. I know that the last few have been going nowhere but trust me you will love the next chapter. It will have some nudity parts, perverted remarks and such (as usual), some action thingies, and so much more. Well until then it is good bye for you guys. Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha.


	10. Perverts

Sorry that it has been over two weeks since I updated this story. My brother trashed my computer again! I was so mad with him. I mean all my fanfictions that I was about to post gone! And let's not forgte about my sims 2 stuff that I spent over 20 hours on making Naruto and Sasuke. Then a dat after that. I lost the will to write, since all my work that I spent so hard on was gone. But at least now that I am back so no worries peoples. lol

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own something as awesome as Naruto. I guess I will just have to deal with the reality of it, I guess.

--

Sora: Hey, Anima. I have been wondering..................

Anima: Wonderin' what?

Sora: What does Anima mean anyway?

Anima: To tell you the truth I have no idea.

Raiju: It means soul; life, an entity of sorts.

Anima: Well your just a walking dictionary aren't ya?

Raiju: Hn.

Sora: A man of many words.....................

--

A flashback for you peoples in case you have forgotton.................

_"No-nothing! Let's go already." Said Sasuke changing the rather quickly, before the really slow blonde actually found out why he was blushing. Sakura tried to ignore this entire ordeal thinking that he was only embarrassed because they were teasing him._

_"Well off we go! WOOT!" Cheered Naruto as she ran ahead. She stopped in her tracks, and slowly turned around._

_"What's wrong Naru-chan?" Asked her okaa-san._

_"I......uh......kinda forgot the directions." Explained Naruto giving a cheeky grin towards the group of people. Yup. Things were definitely as they should be._

--

"Okaa-san, how long until we're there?" Whined the blonde-haired shinobi known as Naruto.

"For the hundredth time, Naruto! We will be there by tomorrow days end." Kyuubi informed, apparently trying to suppress the will of ripping her daughter's throat out.

"Then let's walk a little faster! You guys are such slowpokes!" Complained Naruto.

"Naruto, if we are already going as fast as we can. If we go any quicker someone might fall behind." Pronounced Kyuubi, dealing with a headache.

"But I wanna see all my friends!" The blonde whined again.

"Naruto-san just be quiet!" Snapped the pink-haired shinobi.

"Fine, you meanies." Said the blonde, as she crossed her arms in frustration.

"So what's it like there?" Inquired Sasuke; trying to direct the focus to something else.

"It is quite amazing, Otouto." Replied Itachi.

"You've been there before?" Questioned the younger Uchiha.

"Twice, but it has been years since I last visited there actually. It's been a while......" The long-haired raven trailed off.

"Been a while since what?" Curiously asked Sakura.

"Since he has seen her." The blonde declared lecherously, a sly grin slowly creeping in on her face.

"Okay, now I'm even curious." Haku commented.

"It's awesome! I remember the time when Itachi was p........." Sora exclaimed but was stopped from saying another word by Raiju with the action of putting his hand to the blue-haired man's yap.

"They will figure it on their when we get there. So stop Sora, unless you want me to do that for you." Raiju added, a hint of lust in his voice.

"Okay not here boys." Interrupted Kyuubi. (Aww. Come on. We need some yaoi action here. Who agrees with me?)

"Hehehe, sorry." Apologized Sora, while rubbing the back of his head cheekily. Things were quiet for a while before it was time for them to set up camp for the night.

--

**SASUKE'S POV**

I woke up sometime in the middle of the night because of a certain brother of mine. Damn him his childish pranks. Now I have to clean this crap out of my hair. I couldn't go back to sleep, not with my brother on the prowl. (Imagine Itachi scheming and plotting like the evil little weasel he is. heheheheeheehe.)

I quietly tiptoed out of my tent without anybody noticing my absence. I mean really, how hard was it to sneak past the pink-haired bitch(1); but Haku as another thing. The slightest of noises he would move. I don't even think that he was asleep. He seemed guarded for some reason. I guess I will have to put my shinobi uses in play later. And Kyuubi. I am so glad she is a deep sleeper. I wouldn't want to disturb her 'beauty' sleep.

Once I was free from the campground I hurriedly made my way to the nearest lake to get this gunk out of my hair. (Obsessive much?) When I was nearing the lake I heard someone laugh. I froze in my place. Someone as there. What if it was a rogue nin or something of that sort. But that idea was put to a stop when I heard that laugh again. I heard it before. My curiosity got to the best of me and I decided to investigate. What I gazed apon quickly made my eyes widen in wonderment; my mouth hung open enough to catch flies.

There was Naruto, in all of her glory, bathing and singing to herself. I could feel the blood flow from my nose down my porcelain pale skin. Before she could notice my intrusion I quickly hid myself in one of the bushes nearby. I felt like a lecherous idiot to say the least. Great I'm becoming more like Itachi each and every day. Damnit! I got blood all over my clothes. I will have to wash those too! (I think you're not telling us one other 'little' problem Sasu-chan. lol. Sorry gotta stop interrupting the story, I know you probably find this stuff annoying. O_o)

--

**NORMAL POV**

It was a little before ten at night and Naruto couldn't sleep at all. Her mom had the worst sleeping habits ever imagined. No matter what the blonde did she could get her damn mom to shut up! This was why she was so recluctant to share a tent with her. Now not only was she pissed but she had a headache due to her mom's forceful kicking each and every way. A refreshing bath always seemed to cool her down so she decided to try just that. It wasn't hard sneaking past everyone; some were in a deep sleep, while some of them were in preoccupying 'activities.' Boy did she feel sorry for Sasuke right now.

Once she got to the deep crystal blue lake she stripped herself of her clothing and jumped right into the cold water. Naruto started to relax herself more and more as each minute passed by. She was almost in her cloud nine, but was halted by a noise coming from behind the bushes.

"Who's there?" Shouted the blonde in an orderly manner. No respnse.

"I will only ask one more time! WHO'S THERE?!" Yelled Naruto, completely forgetting about her nude like state.

"Oh that is it!!! I am coming to beat up yo' ass!" Proclaimed the blonde-haired shinobi known as Naruto as she swiftly got out of the lake and made a dash towards where the intruder was. She then tackled the person right into the ground.

"Ha! I got you now!!! Just Wait! I am going to.................SASUKE?" Exclaimed Naruto, as the younger Uchiha passed out from massive blood loss.

"Hey Sasuke. Are you okay? Hey are you alive?" Naruto shouted in his ear before she gently slapped him on the side of his face to try to wake him up.

"Well this is an unusual predicament." Stated a voice from behind the two shinobi. Naruto quickly turned her head around at the new intruder.

"Itachi what ae you doing here?" Innocently inquired the blonde.

"No what's more important is why are you on top of otouto naked?" Questioned the long-haired raven.

"I'm what?!" The blonde asked again.

"You're naked. Nude. In your birthday suit. I can't be any more blunt than that Naruto-senpai." Itachi stated as a matter of factly.

"PERVERTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shrieked the blonde loud enough for every living thing in the forest to awaken from its slumber before she slapped the Uchiha brothers so hard that you could feel the erath shook. She then grabbed her clothes and went back into camp leaving the two Uchihas unconsious.

--

Naruto: This chapter wasn't as good as the others for some odd reason.

Anima: Yeah I know. I had the same feeling as I reread this thing.

Sasuke: Hn.

Sora: I still liked it!

Raiju: Yeah but you like everything.

Sora: So is that a problem?

Raiju: Guess not.

Anima: I hate optimism. It's bad for you, bad for the soul.

Sora: Here she goes. Right back into emo state again.

--

Well I hoped that you guys enjoyed the new chapter, and since this computer hopefully won't crash anytime soon I can almost guarantee that I will update more often. See ya peoples! Ciao!


	11. Castles And Mates

Hi peoples. Sorry that it has been a while since I last updated but I have been depressed and moody since my grandpa died and I don't think you guys want to read an emo chapter. But anyways I really have nothing more to say then let's just get on with the new chappie already! WOOT PEOPLES!!!!

Disclaimer: Pfft. Yeah right. The day I own Naruto is the day that my horde of emo vampires decide to go on a rampage. Which is very unlikely since they're more busy cutting themselves and feeling sorry for themselves. Why did I get them again? Oh yeah! They were on sale. Sheesh. I am such a cheapo sometimes.

--

Sora: You have a horde of emo vampires?

Anima: Yes, and they are pretty worthless. Always hanging out in the emo corner. I am never going to accomplish my dream.

Raiju: What is your dream?

Anima: To rule the world and destroy all humanity. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-Raiju and Sora both sweat drop.-

Anima: But that will never happen...................................

Sora: How come?

Anima: Cuz my vampires are suicidal as well. And suicidal vampies are more worried about killing themselves.

Raiju: Isn't there another way to accomplish your goal?

Anima: Yes, but damn! I still have a lease on my horde of man-eating zombies. I need more cash!!!!!!

Sora: Okay...................................

--

Previously in this story.........................

_"Well this is an unusual predicament." Stated a voice from behind the two shinobi. Naruto quickly turned her head around at the new intruder._

_"Itachi what are you doing here?" Innocently inquired the blonde._

_"No what's more important is why are you on top of otouto naked?" Questioned the long-haired raven._

_"I'm what?!" The blonde asked again._

_"You're naked. Nude. In your birthday suit. I can't be any more blunt than that Naruto-senpai." Itachi stated as a matter of factly._

_"PERVERTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shrieked the blonde loud enough for every living thing in the forest to awaken from its slumber before she slapped the Uchiha brothers so hard that you could feel the erath shook. She then grabbed her clothes and went back into camp leaving the two Uchihas unconsious._

--

It had been two since THE incident, or so the would like to call it. Naruto had been quiet for these past fe days, which was very eerie considering she usually is the loudest one of them all. (1) Sasuke couldn't even look at her without a tint of red dusting his pale, ivory cheeks. No one brought it up and no one wantd to. Most of them in the past have seen a pissed Maruto before, and they really don't want a repeat of that either. Sakura was pretty clueless th whole way. She had no idea on what wa going on and the group wanted it to remain it that way. Then all of a sudden Naruto's face brightened and she started running ahead, exclaiming and proclaiming about the most random things.

"That's Naru-chan's way of saying that we're here." Sighed Kyuubi as she followed the same path as where her daughter went. Everyone else quickly followed a few steps behind as well. They were soon behind an enormous waterfall that lead into a very deep, dark cave like tunnel.

"So this is it?!? We went all this way just to be led into some god forsaken cave!?!" Shrieked Sakura, obviously enraged by what she thought was the end of the journey.

"Just settle down pinkie. You overlook things way too damn much. How can you be a ninja if you do that? It will get you killed." Retorted Sora as he went ahead of the girl. Sakura shot him a menacing glare but halted once she noticed that his boyfriend was on the verge of tearing her to shreds. Now noticing that everyone else was in the tunnel she quickly caught up with them. There was no way in hell that she being left out here all alone. Who knows what the hell lurks here.

They were walking at a quick pace until they could see the light at the end of the tunnel. (2) It was soon very apparent that they were now at their destination. When they were out of the tunnel, people's eyes were filled with amazement, wonderment, and familiarlarity. The place looked like it came out of a fairy tale. There was lush green as far as you could see, beautiful plants of all shapes and colors decorating the place nicely, and in the far distance you could a luxurious, grey castle.

"Woah." Were the only words that escaped from the lips of one known as Haruno Sakura. Her jade, green eyes wide from the amazing scenery before her.

"I know. Wait 'till you guys see our home. Okaa-san refurbished everything, and redecorated everything from top to bottom." Naruto exclaimed to Sakura-chan. Kyuubi chuckled. It has been a while since she has seen her daughter act like an actual kid. It was a nice change. But you could tell that one person did not like this. Of course it was Sasuke. He was jealous that Naruto was ignoring him, and chatting with the pink-haired girl as if they were the best of friends. So while Sasuke was in full emo mode they were all heading to the castle where they would be staying.

The interior was even more amazing than the exterior of the place. From top to bottom there were paintings, photos, expensive family heirlooms, and so much more. It was quite a sight to see.

"I love what you did with the place, Kyuubi-sama!" Exclaimed the blue-haired male known as Sora as he gazed at the place in awe. Raiju hing closer to his 'uke' (3) as if someone at any minute was going to rape him.

"Yes. I quite actually like the decor of the place." Added Itachi.

"Thanks. It took me forever though." Said Kyuubi. Secretly in her mind she was exclaiming and doing other weird things that I would not like to write.

"You guys are here already?" Yawned a familiar voice. Naruto quickly turned her head around, already knowing who it was.

"SAI!!!!!!!!!!!" Exclaimed the blonde-haired girl as she glomped the short raven-haired teen known as Sai. The people of the group couldn't help but notice that he looked a lot like Sasuke. Sasuke sent daggers into the back of the other boy's back.

"This is Sai everyone. He is going to be my mate." Informed Naruto, a delicate pink tint on her light tan, scarred cheeks. A one Uchiha Sasuke's mouth hit the floor.

--

Anima: Guess what?!

Raiju: Just tell me.

Anima: I finally paid off the bills for my zombies!

Sora: I thought that you didn't have any money?

Anima: I have a lot of loyal fans who are willing to help the cause.

Raiju: Who the hell would bother to hlp you with that?!?

Anima: Michael Jackson.

Sora: Okay, that explains it.

Anima: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.

Sora: Wow. You improved on the maniacal laughing.

Anima: Thank you. NOW RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Raiju: WHERE THE HELL IS SASUKE AND NARUTO AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!?!

Sora: HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW?!?!

-somewhere else.-

Naruto: Did you hear something S'uke?

Sasuke: Dobe, you're just paranoid. NOW SMEX TIME!!!!!

Naruto: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--

(1) Well you have to admit that Naruto is pretty damn loud.

(2) Follow the light. Or was it stay away from the light? Guess it is who you peoples ask.

(3) It is very apparent that Sora is the uke in the relationship. I mean really. He screams uke. And my 'seme' radar wasn't ringing off. lolz

Well I hoped that you guys enjoyed the chapter and bye bye peoples for now.


	12. Note To Readers

I am sorry peoples but until further notice this story is going to be discontinued. (Only temporary though. So no worries folks.) I feel like the story is going nowhere, and I have a major writers block at the moment with this story. But don't worry. I am not ridding this story. I just need to think about the plot more and stuff. So don't ask either if you could take it out of my hands because I still love this story. If I am lucky, the writer's block is only temporary, and a new chapter might be up in a little bit. Hope your not angry with me. O_o


	13. Fooled Ya

Hi peoples. I know I said that it would take me a few weeks to be able to piece together on what I want to do for this story, but I have been thinking and thinking and I finally managed to confirm the plot, etc., etc. So yeah, it was a lot sooner than I had anticipated but that is good for you guys. Right now I really don't want to waste time talking when we should be starting on the new chappie. Yayz!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way. If I did yaoi and perverted things would be popping out of nowhere every minute or two in the series. Yeah, that would be totally awesome.

--

Raiju: So are you finally ready to continue the story?

Anima: Yeah, just needed a small break to cool my head, so I can think about stuff for a while.

Sora: Wow! I didn't know you could use your brain. This has to be the sign of the apocalypse.

Anima: Shut up.

Raiju: Don't say that to MY uke!

Sora: Don't say that out loud!

Raiju: Why? Everyone already know it for a fact.

Sora: But still. It is embarrassing!

-Starts to argue.-

Anima: Well while I watch this unfold you guys enjoy the new chappie!

--

Previously...................

_"You guys are here already?" Yawned a familiar voice. Naruto quickly turned her head around, already knowing who it was._

_"SAI!!!!!!!!!!!" Exclaimed the blonde-haired girl as she glomped the short raven-haired teen known as Sai. The people of the group couldn't help but notice that he looked a lot like Sasuke. Sasuke sent daggers into the back of the other boy's back._

_"This is Sai everyone. He is going to be my mate." Informed Naruto, a delicate pink tint on her light tan, scarred cheeks. A one Uchiha Sasuke's mouth hit the floor_

--

"............." Were the people's only response as they continued to look at the pair before them. They were all stunned by this outburst. Well except maybe Sakura. For she was glad that another obstacle was out of her way to Sasuke-kun's heart.

"Could you please repeat that?" Asked Sasuke as he continued to gawk at his crush in very un-Uchiha like manner, but that was the last thing on his mind at the moment.

"Well, ya heard me. Sai is going to be my mate. Kind of like a betrothed. Follow me and I can explain this in more detail once we get situated in this place." Explained Naruto with a coy smirk on her face. They followed the blonde-haired girl through a maze of hallways and rooms until they entered to what appeared to be an extravagant living room area.

"Please sit down." Offered Naruto as she plopped herself into one of the cushiony seat behind her before letting out a tired sigh. The rest followed until they noticed that both Kyuubi and Sai seemed to have vanished.

"Where is Kyuubi-sama and Sai-kun?" Asked Raiju as he wrapped a protective arm around his boyfriend. Sora's cheeks began to tint to a light pink as his boyfriend pulled him closer to him. Things were quiet for a minute before Naruto decided to silence this silence. (1)

"So any questions you guys have about the mission, being here or anything that is on your mind just ask." Informed the blonde-haired girl known as Naruto.

"Please enlighten us on the whole you and Sai ordeal. Considering that otouto is about to kill that poor guy any minute now if you don't tell us the deatils on the matter." Articulated the elite Anbu known as Itachi. A smirk on his handsome features as he noticed the death glare he recieved from Sasuke.

'I am soo going to kill that wretched brother of mine. He doesn't know when to shut the hell up!' Were along the lines of one known as Uchiha Sasuke's thoughts.

"Well it was all a lie basically." Naruto stated as a matter of factly which stunned most of the people in the room.(2)

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Questioned a very confused pink-haired girl, which was the question that was on everyone's own thoughts now.

"I like to rile people up and see their faces when I do something like that. Sai just followed along already knowing what I was trying to accomplish here. It was just so funny seeing your faces when I said that! Hehehe. He's like a brother to me. Ewwww. It would feel like incest if..........yeah I am not even going to finish that sentence." Informed Naruto, muttering the last sentence though. This angered Sasuke to no extent hearing from her own lips that it was all just a joke to shock people. Figures she would something like that. He couldn't take this anymore, so Sasuke just got up and swiftly left the room with many piercing eyes following the disapearing figure.

"What's up with him?" Inquired the blonde-haired girl.

"Well considered that his crush folled him like that, I say he's trying to blow off steam." Haku said impassively as he looked out a window to gaze at the amazing garden and all of its glory. This newfound information shocked the poor girl. Sure she's seen Sasuke stare at her from time to time and that he would pay attention to her more that the others of the female population. Okay, she really was a dunce about this.

"Gotta go! My maid will come to show to your rooms in a few minutes! See ya later!" Shouted Naruto as she tried to trace the younger Uchiha to make amends with the boy.

--

Sora: You're stopping it right here!?!? WHY?!

Anima: Because I want to see the end of the Super Bowl (Go Steelers!!!! WOOT!) and I also need to get ready for school tomorrow.

Sora: Fine but you better update soon then! I waited this long just to read this short chapter!

Anima: Fine with me. Where's Raiju by the way?

Sora: Oh he's trying to find Sasuke and Naruto.

Anima: I don't think that a good idea.......

Sora: Why?

Anima: Because those two act worse than two bunnies in heat and if he were to find those two.............................

-Screaming in the back round-

Sora: ..............................

Anima: See what I mean.

--

Bye folks. Promise that the next chapter will be a lot longer than all thses. Hmm......... maybe three or four thousand words. Can't decide yet.... BYEZ!!!!!!!!!


	14. The Suite Life

Hi peoples. So it has been over three months already. I am sorry and here is the new chapter that I promised, even if it is one week late. But there was some major virus on my computer again because my brother downloaded something for his ipod touch. Seriously, he is like the destroyer of computers. YOSH! No more talky.....er.....typy.....and more........er.......typy. Yeah I have to work things out with that sentence. But anyway, on with the story.

--

Sora: You've been gone for a while.

Anima: Sorry.

Raiju: Hn. We were trapped in that damned head of yours for over THREE MONTHS!

Anima: Again, I am sorry for that, so take a chill pill dude.

Sora: Fine.

Anima: I got a haircut two days ago. My hair looks like Sasuke's, stupid lady. I asked for layers but she gave me the duck-butt hair do with long bangs.

Raiju: Yeah, we know. We know everything about you since we were in that empty brain of yours for a while.

Anima: Meanie...................................

--

Previously........................

_"Well considered that his crush folled him like that, I say he's trying to blow off steam." Haku said impassively as he looked out a window to gaze at the amazing garden and all of its glory. This newfound information shocked the poor girl. Sure she's seen Sasuke stare at her from time to time and that he would pay attention to her more that the others of the female population. Okay, she really was a dunce about this._

_"Gotta go! My maid will come to show to your rooms in a few minutes! See ya later!" Shouted Naruto as she tried to trace the younger Uchiha to make amends with the boy._

--

"Sasuke wait up!" Shouted the golden-haired girl as she ran up to the raven-haired boy rather quickly, but Sasuke kept walking, trying to ignore the person that he had a crush on.

"As you team leader I am telling you to listen to what I say!!!!" Naruto screeched, her voice now high and shrill-like. Sasuke halted in his tracks and slowly turned around to face the idiot.

"Dobe. Your voice is piercing my eardrums.(1)" Sasuke stated as a matter of factly as he refused to look to girl in the eye.

"Look, I'm sorry. Sai and I like to do some practical jokes here and there and I obviously could see that you were pissed because it. I don't know why though, I just am sorry okay?" Explained the golden-haired known as Naruto as she finished on what she had to say. Sasuke appeared to be emotionless as he was before he decided to act upon his emotions instead of talking about it since his ' Jounin sensei' appears to be a complete idiot, that and he rarely talked. Naruto had no idea what the raven-haired Uchiha was doing but he personally decided to invade her personal space. Sasuke slowly narrowed the space between the two until contact was made.

Naruto had no idea on what the hell was going on. First she and the raven-haired genin were arguing, and now they were kissing?!? This was really a strange situation. Even weirder than the time when she found Raiju in a slutty dress because he had lost a bet to Kakashi. But that was funny. She was far too deep in memories that she almost forgot that the younger Uchiha was still roughly smacking his lips against her rose ones. She let out a small giggle because of the Image of Raiju in a short, short dress; Sasuke had thought that it was an invitation so he delved right into the hot cavern known as Naruto's mouth. Naruto had immediately come back to her senses and her eyes widened to that the size of saucers before she pushed Sasuke away from her, both were panting somewhat heavily. Things were quiet except for the pants that came from the two figures. As things slowed down the blonde-haired girl was the first to speak.

"Oh. I get it now. You could've just told me baka." Naruto expressed while gently touching her slightly puffy and bruised lips. Sasuke's left eye twitched at that comment.

"I did try to tell you dobe. But you were just too retarded to notice any of the subtle hints that I was giving you." Sasuke said rather impassively to his crush.

"That's sensei to you teme!" Naruto instantly yelled to the raven-haired Uchiha.

"Dobe-sensei." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face and a gleam in his obsidian eyes. Naruto flared red before her foot slammed into the most sensitive part of a male's body. Sasuke fell down and curled himself into a fetal position while holding and gently trying to soothe the unbearable pain in his groin area. Naruto gave him a triumphant smirk before leaving the poor boy and going back into the castle where everyone else were getting situated.

'Now who's the dobe?' Were along the line of one golden-haired girl's thoughts before she was out of sight.

--

Morning came soon and Naruto soon woke up in her old bedroom that was filled to the brim with a paraphernelia of ramen and kitsune-like items. Her walls were painted a rich orange and her carpet was a dark, royal blue like that of Sasuke's shirt. Her king size bed had black covers which was a surprise considering most of the things in her room were orange.

Naruto slowly rose out of bed and got up and went to the bathroom to ready herself for the day. She took off her black nightgown and layed it on the bathroom counter as she took her morning shower. She quickly brushed her teeth, brushed her hair and tails, and slipped on her daily wear in the demon kingdom, which consists of a very expensive kimono. It had an underlayer and the outer layer had a pale orange with blue trimmings and there was a small, unique, design of a serphant-like dragon moving its way around the delightful kimono. She quickly sashed on her obi to tie the outfit so that the robes would stay in place. Naruto was far from spoiled. Usually maids or servants would help the royalty in their morning activities and preparations in order to get ready, but she preferred to do it herself because back in Konoha you couldn't depend on other people to wait and serve you, you had to do it yourself. (O_O)

Within seconds Naruto opened the doors to her bedroom and was greeted by the two daily maids who made the bed in the morning. Ok, she just didn't really like people dressing her but she does like the fact that the maids would clean the mess she made almost every morning. (1)

She walked down the long corridors until she found herself in the dining hall for breakfast. Everyone were already there, and with the apparent annoyed looks on their faces, they were waiting for her.

"Hehe. Sorry. Woke up late............as usual." Naruto quickly apologized before she took the only seat left, and that was between her mother and Sasuke.

"Kit, you should really get an alarm clock or have the maids wake you up. This happens everytime when you're here." The crimson-haired woman known as Kyuubi nagged to her daughter as she tried to help Naruto with one of her tails.

"And you even forgot to groom one of your tails. You should really take care of yourself." Kyuubi ordered to Naruto as she quickly tried to groom her tail with her fingers.

"Hey, okaa-san stop! I forgot, but it's not my fault though. I mean I did groom eight out of the nine, and that has to count for something, right?" Naruto asked, and she recieved a whack on the head by her mom which earned a few snickers around the table until she decidedly glare at them which halted them and they quickly returned to eating breakfast. But there was still something on her mind. Something that was confusing her.

'Do I like the teme? Ooh!!!!!!! RAMEN!!!!' Naruto thought. Okay, maybe not.

--

Raiju: You made the readers imagine me in a dress. A slutty one at that. I thought that I was the seme.

Anima: You are. But you know Kakashi.

Sora: Hey wasn't that the dress that you forced me to wear for you on your birthday?

Raiju: And it made you look fuckable. Now me on the other hand.................

Anima: yeah, it made poor Raiju look like a fucked up drag queen in an outfit a few sizes too small for him. And the make-up that you were wearing that day........... O_O

Raiju: Wait, how do you remember all of those details?

Anima: Because i took pictures. Almost made as much money as the porno video I made of Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto: WHAT!?!?! THAT'S PRIVATE!!!!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THAT!!!!!!!

Anima: Yes I can. Because this is my world and in my world I can do whatever I want. Kukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukuku

Sora:....................Well I think that it's time for Anima's medicine, so bye peoplez!!!!

--

See now, wasn't that worth the wait. Okay, maybe not but I can do whateva me wants. No just kidding. Bye for now peoplez!!!!


	15. Enter Gaara

Hi peoples. Hehe..................sorry that it has been over four months since I last updated. You probably forgot about this story. Well, I hope you didn't. That would make me kind of sad. I really have no good excuse for not updating except for being lazy. But can you believe that it has been over a year since I started this fanfic. I cannot believe that time has gone by so quickly. Well I don't want to hold you guys any longer so let's get started.

Disclaimer: I do not Naruto in any way. But I do own this fanfic.

--

Raiju: You've completely forgot about us.

Anima:No, I have not. I have been busy with school lately.

Sora: Meanie.................................

Anima: I also heard that Obama wants us to go to school for longer days and more days in a week.

Raiju: Why?

Anima: Dunno. But I already am in school by seven a.m. everyday until four in the afternoon. I don't need anymore school.

Sora: Sucks to be you. Unlike you, we're not real so we don't have to go to school.

Anima: Don't rub it in.................................

--

Previously........................

_"Hey, okaa-san stop! I forgot, but it's not my fault though. I mean I did groom eight out of the nine, and that has to count for something, right?" Naruto asked, and she recieved a whack on the head by her mom which earned a few snickers around the table until she decidedly glare at them which halted them and they quickly returned to eating breakfast. But there was still something on her mind. Something that was confusing her._

_'Do I like the teme? Ooh!!!!!!! RAMEN!!!!' Naruto thought. Okay, maybe not._

--

The people at the table were not eating except for one. They were too engrossed in watching the slightly revolting sight before them to even consider eating right now. Naru was gobbling down all the ramen she could get her greedy hands on, which was a lot since Kyuubi thought that it would be nice treat for her daughter since she didn't get to see her that often. Boy, was she wrong. It was a bloodbath. A few minutes ago Sora attempted to grab one of the bowls of instant ramen but Naruto almost literally bit his arm off. No one bothered doing that again.

"Uh............Naru-chan.........don't you think you should stop now. We don't want you to get sick." Itachi said sincerely but the blonde-haired girl, being the good child that she was, simply ignored him. (^_^)

'I'm surprised that she's not four-hundred pounds yet.' Thought Sakura as she could only sweat drop at this scene. After a few more minutes and all the ramen was devoured Naruto finally stopped and gave out a content burp.

"Eww. That's nasty, Naruto!" Whined Sora as he covered his nose and mouth to keep himself from breathing the horrible stenching gas.

"Deal with it." Naruto amusedly said as she contently rubbed her stomach in satisfaction.

"Dobe." Sighed Sasuke as he scooted away from the blonde-haired girl and shifted closer to Kyuubi-sama.

"What? I don't get what your guys problem is! I haven't had ramen in almost a week so I wanted to indulge myself a little!!! Is that so wrong?" Questioned Naruto as she wiped the remaining noodles off her mouth with a napkin.

"A little? Look at the table it's a mess!!!" Exclaimed Kyuubi, and indeed it was. There was miso soup drenched all over the tabled cloth. Ramen noodles decorated the flower arrangement that was in the center of the table. Not to mention that poor Raiju had noodles sticking all over his clothes and skin. (1)

"Yeah, thanks." Commented Raiju as he tried to remove all of the now dried up noodles on him.

"Sorry." Giggled Naruto as she noticed Raiju's condition.

"Maybe you need to retake those ediquette lessons Naru." Kyuubi-sama stated as a matter of factly. Naruto made the weirdest face after hearing that little bit of information, which made everyone laugh. There was no way that she was taking those lessons...............AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She somehow scheemed her way through it when her mom was visiting another kingdom to make peaceful negotiations with the Subaku kingdom. She put a genjutsu on a girl with somewhat similar features so that no one would know the difference, well, except her okaa-san but she already solved that problem. How the hell was she supposed to make it through this one.

"Hehe..................okay.......er............No problem." Stuttered the blonde-haired hanyou with a forced grin decorating her face.

"Good. If you don't finish the sessions with Ms. Mitarashi Anko, I'll have no choice but to ban ramen in this castle for the remainder of your stay Naru-chan." Kyuubi-sama sweetly said behind her smirk adorning her face. Naruto looked like a fish.

--

"Gaara! Naruto came back!!" Exclaimed Temari as she ran towards her youngest brother whom was in the garden, with the excitment of the news. Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow before a beautiful smile graced his usual harsh features. (2)

"Temari, get Kankuro. We're leaving at the crack of dawn." Commanded the red-haired demon. Temari nodded her head before heading back inside the castle. His emerald eyes sparkled in delight; his tail wagging slowly. It has been four years since he last saw his only friend, ad this time he plans to make her his mate.

--

Sora: Wow. That was short.

Anima: I know but I am sick and I am getting sleepy.

Raiju: Do you always get sick?

Anima: yea, but that is because I have a weak immune system.

Sora: Oh.

Raiju: Hate to be you then.

Anima: I knowz...........................

--

Well, I hope that you enjoyed this short chapter. It was more like a filler but the next chapter will be better. Bye peoples!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
